Happy and Piper: The Drabble Series
by HaylsValo
Summary: Side series to my Happy/OFC story. Various 100 and 200 word drabbles based on one word prompts about John 'Happy' Lowman and his wife, Piper.
1. Lowman

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Lowman – John had a new name for Piper**

The day after their wedding, John and Piper slept late into the afternoon.

The previous day had been hectic and full of excitement, had included a 10 hour flight and lots of sex.

John awoke first so he just watched Piper sleep.

She was curled up against him; a little smile on her lips, her hair sprawled across his chest.

Her wedding ring glittered in the sunlight that seeped through the curtains.

"Morning Mrs. Lowman!" John chuckled when she finally stirred.

"Are you ever gonna call me Piper again?" Piper asked sleepily.

"Nope! Cause you're my wife!" John grinned proudly.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	2. Threaten

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Threaten – John threatens his classmates**

John was in English, barely awake, when he heard the people in front of him whispering.

"I can't believe it! Piper Jones as valedictorian? That should've been me!" spat a redheaded girl nastily. "I've gotten straight A's since pre-school!"

"Don't worry babe; we'll make sure her speech is a disaster!" her friend sniggered cruelly.

"Do that and you'll regret ever being born!" John barked before he could stop himself.

The redhead and her friend turned round, perplexed by his sudden outburst.

"You banging her or something John?" sneered the redhead.

"I'm her boyfriend." John informed them, eyes wide, a sinister glint in them. "So you better make sure her speech goes fucking perfect or I'll make sure you don't make it to college in one piece." He warned.

The redhead and her friend nodded their heads at once.

"And that goes for the rest of you!" John called out into the classroom, making everyone turn to face him. "If Piper's valedictorian speech goes wrong in _any_ way, the person responsible will pay! Understand?"

The entire class nodded, murmured uneasily in agreement.

The word soon spread; anyone that dared to mess up Piper's speech would be torn apart by John Lowman.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	3. Meet

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Meet – Piper meets Renee Lowman **

"Mom, you in?" John called as he walked in the door; his hand clasping Piper's tight.

"Is this her?" Renee asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway, her eyes on Piper.

John nodded.

"Hi Mrs. Lowman." Piper said politely, holding out her hand.

Renee however, hugged her.

"Call me Renee dear." She said. "It's lovely to meet you; John's told me all about you."

"He talks about you all the time; it's obvious how much he loves you." Piper grinned.

"Shut it." John hissed, nudging Piper, slightly embarrassed.

Both Renee and Piper laughed.

"You're such a pretty little thing." Renee praised. "So much nicer than the girls John used to bring home."

"You meet them?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"The ones that he kicked out of his bedroom at 3am I did." Renee sighed, rolling her eyes. "Horrible girls they were; every single one, no manners and not a brain cell between them."

"Mom!" John cried warningly.

"You treat her right John; she's a keeper." Renee whispered as Piper went to the bathroom. "She's good for you."

"I know Ma." John nodded, smiling. "I've never meet a girl like her before. I really like her."

Renee beamed; proud of her son.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	4. Sick

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sick – John takes an embarrassing picture of Piper **

It was barely 5am when Piper was awoken by the need to be violently sick.

She dashed to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time.

She hated that although she was almost six months pregnant, she was still sporadically hit with morning sickness.

As she vomited, she heard John sniggering at her from the door and the sound of a camera clicking.

"John, why were you taking pictures of me puking?" asked Piper a moment later as she splashed cold water on her face.

"What? You wanted to document your pregnancy!" John said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Morning sickness is a part of that!" he added with a grin.

"I don't want to document the bad parts; I bet I look awful in that picture." Piper insisted wearily as she headed back to bed. "You better destroy it when you get them back."

"No way babe, I wanna remember that moment forever." John grinned, hiding the camera.

"I hate you." Piper groaned mockingly.

"Hear that peanut? Mommy hates me!" John chuckled, hand on Piper's bump. "I bet if I give her a good, hard fuck she won't hate anymore." He added suggestively.

Piper just giggled.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	5. Christmas

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Christmas – John has a message for Piper**

"So my mom wanted me to ask you if you'd join us for Christmas." John rasped.

"She wants me to spend Christmas with you?" asked Piper in disbelief.

"Of course! Ma adores you Piper, you know that." John said. "She doesn't want you to be alone at Christmas." He added, for he'd told his mother about how Piper had cut off all ties with her own mother.

"Well, you tell her I'd love to spend Christmas with you both!" Piper beamed.

"Will do!" grinned John, before kissing Piper deeply, excited about Christmas for the first time since being a kid.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	6. Mom

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Mom – Renee Lowman asked Piper to do something**

"Congratulations!" Renee grinned at her son's new fiancée, Piper. "I knew you'd say yes! You and John are going to be so happy together."

"Thanks Renee." Piper said. "And thank you so much for the ring; it's beautiful, I love it!"

"I knew you would dear." Renee said, as she admired the way the ring looked. "And call me Mom sweetheart."

"Really?" Piper asked nervously.

"Of course, we're family now." Renee said. "You've always been like a daughter to me."

Piper beamed, pleased, and hugged Renee tight.

"I love you Mom." She said.

"I love you too Piper." Renee replied.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	7. Paper

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Paper – Kyle Hobart causes trouble.**

Piper was asleep on a couch in the SAMCRO clubhouse, cradling her bump.

The heat in Charming had proved too much for her.

She looked contented though, so John left her too sleep.

Kyle Hobart however, had other ideas.

The young boy was giggling, flicking bits of paper at her.

John, not caring that his father was the Sergeant at Arms, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him into the air.

"That's my wife." He barked, as Kyle squirmed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know…" Kyle grumbled as he kicked and tried to break free.

"Looked to me like you were flicking paper at her." John growled. "Now that ain't very nice, is it?"

Kyle frantically shook his head.

"When she wakes up, you're gonna apologize to her. Understand?"

Again Kyle frantically nodded his head.

"Good." John spat, setting Kyle back on the ground.

An hour later, Piper awoke, confused as to why her hair was full of paper.

As she shook it free, a young boy appeared in front of her.

"Um… sorry Mrs. Lowman, about the paper…" he mumbled, going red.

He then fled, leaving Piper very confused indeed.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	8. Stevens

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Steven's – Paul confronts John about his arm.**

John was alone in the school car park smoking when Paul Steven's approached him, his broken arm in a cast.

Paul looked livid as he marched towards John, his face was red.

"So you think you can just break my arm over some nerd and get away with it?" he snarled.

John flicked his cigarette aside, raised an eyebrow

"Yeah." He said, cool as you please.

"Yeah? That's all you can fucking say?" snapped Paul. "You cost me my goddamn college scholarship!"

"You were heading for a career in fast food joints anyways Stevens; I just helped bring your dazzling career forward a few years!" John smirked.

"Well at least I'll have a career!" he spat. "You won't even have a tomorrow!"

He pulled a knife out of his pants with his good hand and brandished it at John.

John laughed at that, grabbed Paul's wrist, so tight he was forced to drop the blade.

"Now I can break your other arm." He drawled dangerously. "Or you can leave me and my girl alone. Your choice Steven's."

"I don't know what you see in her!" Paul cried, pulling his wrist free. "She's just a nerd!"

"Yeah? Well, she's _my_ nerd."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	9. Beer

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Beer - Piper surprises John**

Renee made John and Piper dinner before she went to work, to celebrate their upcoming graduation.

"You're having a beer with dinner?" John asked in disbelief as Piper pulled a Budweiser from the fridge.

"Yeah." Piper grinned. "What's wrong with that?"

"Just didn't think you'd be the sort of girl that drinks beer." John shrugged. "Hell, I thought you were the kinda girl that didn't drink at all."

Piper chuckled and polished off half the beer in one.

"That was kinda hot!" John grinned.

Piper leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her lips tasting of beer.

"That was _really_ hot!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	10. Chibs

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**There was a request for Happy telling Boo about Piper and having her and Chibs visit Piper with Happy, but I'm writing another Happy/Piper oneshot that will contain something similar, so instead there is this; Chibs finds out about Piper before Boo, this is how.**_

**Chibs – The Scotsman finds out about Piper [Part 1 of 2]**

"Scotsman!" Happy grinned enthusiastically as he embraced Filip Telford.

"Good to see yeh Hap." Chibs replied. "Glad teh have yeh back in Charming brother!"

"You and Boo get married?" Happy asked as he eyed the band on Chibs finger.

"No; never got Fiona teh sign the divorce papers so I can't marry Boo." Chibs said, shaking his head. "But this _is_ a wedding ring. I wear it to show that I see Boo as my wife. Boo wears one too."

"Well congrats Chibs." Happy grinned. "That girl is a sweetheart; you guys are great together."

"Thanks Killa." Chibs replied. "Yeh know, I always thought yeh saw Boo as an annoying little kid."

"Na." Happy said, shaking his head. "Maybe at first, but she grows on you."

"Aye, she does." Chibs chuckled.

"You two have been together, what? Five years now?" Happy asked, for he knew Boo had recently turned 23 and that she and Chibs had been together since she was 18.

"Almost." Chibs nodded. "Our fifth anniversary is in June. It's gone so fuckin' quickly."

"You guys are doing well for yourselves Scotsman." Happy praised. "You've made it longer than me and Piper; technically."

"Who's Piper?" Chibs asked, confused.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	11. Piper

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Piper Jones/Lowman, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Piper – Happy tells Chibs who Piper is [Part 2 of 2]**

"Piper was my wife… well, she still is." Happy drawled sadly. He didn't like to talk about Piper. "She was my high school sweetheart, we married real young. Few years later, I knocked her up. Before our daughter came along… she overdosed; paracetamol."

"Shit." Chibs said. "Suicide?"

"No. Piper was happy; couldn't wait to be a mom." Happy sighed. "I don't know what happened to her or who did it, but as far as I'm concerned? Every guy I put a bullet in is responsible for what happened to her."

"I'm sorry Killa, I didn't know." Chibs replied. "When did she die?"

"She didn't. She's still alive, on life-support back in Washington. Our baby… my daughter… died though." Happy explained. "Doctors say Piper's brain-dead but I don't think she is. She'll come back to me, when she's ready."

"Jesus Hap, how long has she been on life-support?" Chibs asked, for it'd obviously been a while.

"Twenty years…" Happy drawled, voice both gruff and sad.

"Don't yeh think it's time yeh said goodbye?" Chibs asked.

"If it was Boo, would you switch her life-support off? Would you give up on her?" Happy barked.

"No. I would never give up on her."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a Happy/Piper drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


End file.
